Highschool never ends
by animeXD
Summary: Ari is an ordinary highschool student trying to get by but when he and his firend Rosalyne meet the new students ari's life is changed forever
1. Chapter 1

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG the bell ending class rang. the first half of the day was finally over every one rushed out into the hall, exept for one boy who was asked to stay behind after class. the boy's meeting with the teacher went on for about 5 minutes until he finally walked out of the room. Little did this unasuming boy know he was about to be ambushed!

"ARI!!!!" said the attacker crushing the boy against her chest "what took you so long? i've been waiting for you!"

"R-Rosalyne i-i cant breath!!" replied the boy trying to gasp for air

"oh! i'm sorry but you know i worry about you! you are perfect game for bullies and other high school beasts, and i'm half a building away!!" this was perfectly true Ari was on the weak side and his friend (who acted more like his mother) was in university which was connected to his high school.

"Rosalyne i think i can take care of myself in highschool." he said brushing dust off his outfit. "and you know that."

she dusted him off "I know I know i'm pretty protective and i'm probably over reacting but i care about you and since you're such a clutz i'm amazed you survived the first month of school." she said fixing his hair "now hold still you're an absoolute mess"

"C-cut it out!" he said pulling away.

"bad mood huh? what did the teach have to say this time" in just the month she had known Ari the maternal instincs had already kicked in. She could read him like an open book

"he said i need to pay more ATTENTION or i'll get DETENTION..." he said sadly " but i've been trying Rosalyne but its not working i can't focus!"

"Awe Ari come here" she said hugging him "you'll get used to it soon enough dont worry about it. O.K.?" he nodded "come on lets go get some lunch i'm starving!"

Ari felt better after talking to Rosalyne, he always did she made him feel good even when he felt like he didnt matter. but nothing Rosalyne could say would make him feel better after what happend next.....


	2. Chapter 2

As Ari and Rosalyne walked into the cafetiria they saw that every seat in the room had been taken.

"what the hell!? this physicly impossible HOW CAN EVERY SEAT BE TAKEN!?!?" shouted Rosalyne

"pipe down will ya! the new kids are coming!" said one random girl

"so tons of kids transfer to this school whats the big deal!?" she said

"I heard that these kids are both from royal families and the guy even has a butler" said the random girl with a dreamy look on her face

"and the girl is princess Marlene but thats all I know but she has a butler too his name is Bei...sumthing" added a boy "if i had a butler i would just get him to do all my homework for me"

just then the principle Mr. Big came out from behind the curtain "huuuuuloooooooooooooo booooooyyyys aaaaaand giiiiiiirlssss iiiiii woouuld like to introooooooduuuuuuuuce our new stuuuuuuuudents! fiiiiiiirst ooooooooooooff it is my pleaaaasure to welcome our faaaaaaaabuuuuuuuloooooooooooooooouuuuuus princess Marlene!"

out from behind him stepped a well dressed girl with stunning good looks she was acompanied by a man in his 40's "good day to you all, it is an honor to be in your....quaint little school. while i am here i advise you all to resist temptation and not look at me like the beautiful princess i am but as one of you peasants that is all."

"BRAAAAAAVOOOOO PRINCEEEEEEESS nooow welcooooooooooooming ooooour secooond guueeeest pleeeeeeaaaase wellllllllcome Stanley Hihat Trinidad XIV!!!!!"

the second persone to come out from behind the curtain was a blonde man he looked about 17 but little did Ari know he was much much older.

"hello filthy humans my name is evil king Stan how do you do."

every one was thinking the exact same thing 'what loony bin did he escape from'

he continued with his speech "now i'll cut to the chase me and my ghost butler James here...James? JAMES GET OVER HERE!" he shouted and befor any one could blink a strange figure appeared next to him on the stage.

"terribly sorry master!" he said with a british accent "i was simply hiding in the shadows incase any of these humans try to harm you"

"James they are mere humans they can't do anything to me!"

"i said 'try' not 'succeed in' but you are right master Stan how very foolish of me i beg you forgiveness" he said bowing low

"yeah yeah whatever now just stand behind me and dont go anywhere!" Stan said kind of annoyed

"exellent master bestow upon this pathetic humans your dark wisdom!!" said the ghost butler standing behing his master

"Any way" he continued "me and my butler James are going to make every thing that walks,crawls,flies and swims my subjects starting with you highschool students! so i order you all to bow before me! as your new master!!!"

"why should we!?" said a female voice "you arent the princess you are just a crazy wannabe!!!"

"WHO SAID THAT!?" Stan's eyes began to glow like fire and his pointed ears twiched as if examining the room

"I DID" said Rosalyne every one immidiatley moved out of the way

"WHY YOU BRAT I OUGHTA!!" a fire ball began to form in his hand "hmmph now you shall all see what happens when you disobey your master" he said getting ready to toss it at her

"STOP" shouted someone else Ari ran infront of Rosalyne to block the fire ball if Stan shot it "JUST STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!!!" Ari yelled

Stan let the fireball go out and walked off the stage "lets go James i need to talk to you" he said giving Ari one final glare James followed him

"nice job Ari i would have probably been toast if it wasnt for you!" Rosalyne said "but all that stuff he was saying about ruling the world i just couldnt take that"

Ari couldnt talk he watched the evil king Stan walk right past him his eyes seemed to say 'i'll be watching you boy'

but there was some one else who was going to be watching Ari "he's a rather interesting boy isnt he Belioune" she said tossing back her red hair she smiled "come its time for my first class"

"yes Marlene" said the middle aged man "he is a very interesting boy"


	3. Chapter 3

Ari managed to avoid both of the new students for the rest of the day by hiding behind corners and staying in the library during his spare class. the bell rang and he breathed a sigh of releif all day he had been paranoid about the evil king Stan frying him like a potato, and princess Marlene looking at him with those big red eyes.

he walked toward his locker knowing he was free for another day just then he was tackled by Rosalyne

"hey Ari!!" she said hugging him

"R-Rosalyne ugh! t-too tight cough!"

"whoops twice in one day sorry Ari" she said letting go

As Ari began to catch his breath he saw Linda the most popular girl in school walk up to him and Rosalyne

"hey guys whats up!" she said in the cute bubbly way she said every thing.

"uh h-hi Linda" said Ari blushing. He had had a crush on Linda ever since he had seen her on the first day of school. So did every one because not only was she the most popular she was also adorable,sweet and an awsome cheerleader with alot of influence. Kinda like a brainwashing power, when Linda cheered every one else did too.

"Ari i have somthing to ask you about the dance" she said. could this be the moment he had been waiting for

"yes Linda"

"well i need some company while i'm there so i was wondering if you...."

"Yes?!"

"could pay for my ticket, i'm pretty short on cash and Stan--"

"WHAT STAN!!??" Ari and Rosalyne yelled

"hey babe" said Stan coming from around the corner

"Stan darling" Linda said wrapping her arms around him Ari was crushed and speechless

"easy easy! anyway what are you doing with these...uh...humans" (nicest thing he could have possibly called them) he said

"oh i was asking my friend Ari if he would pay for my ticket. i didnt want to bother you with it" she replied

"oh its not a problem i'll get James on that"

"ok well i'm going to go get my stuff i'll meet you outside" she smiled skiping down the hall

"huh, a little too happy but nice evil potential" he smiled

Ari was still shocked he couldnt speak so Rosalyne did "Linda isnt evil! how could you say somthing like that about such a sweet girl!?"

Stan smiled "you kidding with my help maybe she can become and evil king...uh..queen..but then again she is still very young maybe evil princess...anyway! she just crushed your little friend's dreams i'd call that evil...plush she has those adorable little horns" he paused as if he just caught a train to fantasy junction "so you see every one is evil in their own way even you miss hero"

"what did you call me?" Rosalyne asked

"uh i mean miss ZERO hahahahaha oh by the way have you ever heard of Nutrisystem?"

"I'M NOT FAT!!!!!" she said chasing him down the hall "STUPID FAKE EVIL BEING!!!!"

Ari picked up his bag and walked out the door he was defeated beaten by the evil king but somehow he couldnt help feeling that every thing was femiliar but he didnt know why.


End file.
